


Dreammaster

by kurorozu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved, and in that porn you let cisco believe its a dream, but in the end it gets resolves, i chose not to use archive warnings but the beginning of this fic is porn, idk - Freeform, metahuman!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurorozu/pseuds/kurorozu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted onto my newish tumblr!<br/>You're a meta human thief and can manipulate dreams/make irl feel like a dream, you're madly into Cisco.<br/>Started out at self indulgent porn and turned into some plottishness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreammaster

**Author's Note:**

> I stated in my tags that in the beginning you let Cisco think the sexy times was just a dream, it gets resolved later but if that makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry.  
> Also! I've only seen season 1 of The Flash.  
> NOTE: I don’t know why, I blanked on this, like i knew the word Dreamwalker, but my brain, like most brains, fudged and I just realized that it was?? A little appropriative. Dreamwalker is an important name for people in indigenous cultures, specific to certain shamanic healers i believe and i am not native so I shouldn’t use it in my writing. I’ve changed the term dreamwalker to dreammaster which is a bit more catchy i think. Sorry.

“Cisco...” You hum into his ear as you straddle his waist, waiting for him to open his eyes. You giggle a bit as you slowly grind your hips impatiently, feeling his hardness press against you was nice. This was one of the few times you were able to manifest a physical form. 

It only took a few more gyrates of your hips and sweet murmurs for the mechanical engineer to fully wake up and look at you. Your soft chest is pressed against his and his skin flushes as he begins to stutter at the fact that a naked woman is lying on him, pressing against him. 

“Is...is this a d-dream?” The latino gently grips his sheets and isn’t sure what to do, which makes you chuckle. 

“If you want it to be, I can be your loveliest dream. You can touch me if you want, Mr. Ramon.” You look at him through your lashes as you begin to push his shirt up and gently tease his torso with your fingertips. 

“Heh...I mean this is too good to be true right, it has to be a dream.” He flushes and murmurs while looking at you like you were the best thing in the world. You press a kiss to his chest and trail kisses up to his neck as he carefully puts a hand over your ass cheek and squeezes roughly. 

“So am I to take it that you want this, Cisco~?” You kiss his cheek, right next to his mouth. 

He eagerly nods and looks into your eyes, “Yeah-yeah I really, fuuu-, want this.” He gasps and closes his eyes as you grind your hips once more, rubbing eagerly against his cock. 

You giggle a bit and lean in to kiss and nip at his lower lip before you move to remove his cute, nerdy pajama shirt. He’s a bit eager to help you and your bare chest presses against his own, warm skin on warm skin. 

“Good, if you didn’t want this I would have to leave, and I don’t want that Cisco, do you?” You begin to kiss and nibble on his neck, biting down a few times to leave marks as he trails his hands over your supple body. 

“No, no you don’t ever have to leave.” Cisco breathes before he looks at you a bit pleadingly, “Don’t leave, please, you’re the best thing I’ve imagined...ever.” He thinks this is a sex dream, which is alright with you. 

You hum and kiss him soundly; he reciprocates enthusiastically. Biting and sucking on his lower lip, you move your body away a bit to free up your arms. You pull his pajama pants down, to free his hard dick. Surprisingly, he goes commando at night. You really want to get a taste of him, he is the cutest thing you’ve seen all week afterall. 

You break the kiss as your fingertips trail over his hot, hard cock, but you don’t move your mouth very far; you pepper his face and neck in soft kisses. You smile once you wrap your hand around Cisco’s dick, stroking it at a slow pace as he breathes out roughly. A tight squeeze and stroke make him moan and you chuckle. 

“You like it when I touch you, don’t you baby?” You ask as you finally start to kiss down his torso, leaving a trail of marks as you nip his skin occasionally. 

“Fuck yeah. You’re too perfect.” He gasps and watches you, his lustful dark eyes boring into you as you nibble on his flesh just above his cock, your thumb idly rubbing his tip. 

“Do you wanna feel it in my mouth cutie?” You hum and chuckle when you see him shiver and bite his lower lip. 

“Fu-uck yeah. Please? Por favor.” He licks his lips and looks down at you, skin flush as he thinks about you sucking him off. He reaches down and caresses your face with his calloused hands before sliding his fingers through your silky hair. 

You just smile mischievously and lean into his caress before you kiss the length of his penis. You slowly lick and kiss the hot manhood repeatedly before taking the head in your mouth and running the flat of your tongue over his slit, making him whimper and grip your hair. You suck on the tip before taking more cock in your mouth, eventually deepthroating him. 

You hum while his cock is in your mouth before bobbing your head up and down and he groans and tugs at your hair a bit. You slowly pull off of his cock with a wet pop and smile up at him. While he’s distracted with you, you slide a lubricated condom onto him perfectly. He flushes and looks down at you and you wink and began to move up Cisco’s body again. 

“Er-wh-what are you doing?” The cute mechanical engineer mumbles just before your lips met with his in an eager kiss and you straddle his delicious cock. 

“Mm, I got a very good taste of your cock, but I don’t want you cumming before I get to ride you.” You grind your cunt against his hard cock, your wet lips caressing the smooth, velvety skin. Pressing your soaked opening against his dick’s tip, you slowly lower your hips. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot and wet….” He slides his hands over your thighs and grips them, “and sooo tight. You’re so perfect.” He flushes and bites his lower lip, unable to keep his hips from pushing up into to your wonderful tightness. 

“No, you’re perfect. My perfect Cisco.” He feels so perfect in you, filling you up just the right amount. You run your hands over his torso and lean down to kiss him as you ride him slowly. 

“Best...dream...ever.” Cisco moves with you, timing his thrusts so he could spend as much time in your tight wetness as possible. You squeeze around him occasionally and begin to move much faster, gasping and moaning with him. You lean down and kiss his cheek. 

“Mmm Cisco~ fuck me nice and hard, baby.” You whisper in his ear and he gapes at you for a moment before you slip off of him. Riding him was fun but you wanted to have him pressed against you, above you and fucking you roughly. 

He eagerly gets on top of you and in between your legs. He carefully and slowly pushes in as you wrap your legs and arms around him. You run your nails over his back when he’s finally buried into your cunt. He begins to thrust into you. 

“Mm like this?” His thrusts become faster, rougher and you move with him. You dig your nails into his back, moaning into his ear. 

“Fuuuck yes baby.” You squeeze around him as he starts to pound into you. You scratch up his back harder as you both get closer to cumming. It’s ecstasy for you, the timing and angle of his thrusts rubs you just right that it really doesn’t take very long for you to cum, and not much long for him to cum right after you. 

As his dick softens and slides out of you, you remove the condom and throw it away before climbing onto him to cuddle for a bit. He smiles at you and runs his fingers through your hair. You kiss him softly and slowly and rub his body slightly to relax him. It works and he begins to drift back to sleep. 

You smile to yourself and get him dressed before kissing his lips once more. You run your fingers over all of the marks you left on Cisco, and watch him sleep for a little while. 

“What a wonderful dream this was hm?” You leave with a smile and wonder how Cisco will react in the morning.  
~~~ 

Cisco rolled over and woke with a smile, he had the most realistic and fantastic dream last night, he half expected the hottie to be in bed with him in the morning. What was he kidding though? She was a 100000 on a scale of 1 to 10. Oh well, maybe he’ll dream of her again tonight. Wouldn’t that be amazing? He got a little hard at that idea. 

Your favorite mechanical engineer looked at the time and decided he didn’t have time to rub one off so he went to shower and get ready for work. He didn’t even notice the marks on himself, nor how sore he was (he counted it off as perhaps overworking himself the prior day) as he got dressed and left. He didn’t find out about the marks until he got to work. 

Caitlin and Barry were already at S.T.A.R. labs, talking about the newest Metahuman crime going on, when Cisco walked in. 

“Apparently, there’s been a few unexplained robberies from some pretty rich and powerful men. They claim they had hallucinatory visions of an attractive, flirty woman convincing them to give her their information when they thought they were dreaming. Oddly enough, each man described the same woman, to a T.” Caitlin commented as she read through the description of the perp. 

“Could be a Meta or maybe she’s just a very good thief?” Barry piped up before looking at the lovable mechanical engineer who just arrived. “Speaking of femme-fatales though, have a nice night Cis?” 

“What about femme fatales?” Cisco looked at both of them as Caitlin made a motion of touching her neck and making a face. Barry grinned a bit and gave him the thumbs up. “And why are you both being so weird?” 

“ A vigilante villainous thief has been visiting rich men in their sleep to steal money from them….” The scientist held up a mirror for Cisco and then realized she was staring and coughed before continuing on, “They all describe her the same about [h] inches tall, [w] pounds, [body type], with [h/c], [h/l], hair; and mesmerizing [e/c] eyes. She was able to talk them out of their money, which isn’t really much of a crime. All of these men are nefarious in their own ways, one even patented a specialized drug against a very deadly disease, the only medicine in the world for this and he’s selling it for $500 a prescription. We can’t tell if she’s a Metahuman or just a flirty thief. What about you Cisco?” 

Cisco paled a bit as he saw the love bites all over his neck, he probably also had marks on his back too now that he was thinking about it. He listened to the description of his own nightly visitor and looked between them. “Well, if she is a Metahuman, she visited me last night as well.” 

“A pretty successful visit it looks like,” Barry winked and flinched when Caitlin elbowed him. 

“I thought it was a dream! It definitely felt like one so maybe she is a Meta,” Cisco’s eyes widened, “did she...you know… with all of them?” 

“As far as they say no, she shows up, they fall for her and tell her what she wants in hopes of her touching them and then she leaves. They only brought it up when they discover they were robbed blind the next morning.” Caitlin patted Cisco on the shoulder. 

“I dunno why she would go after you, unless she actually likes you.” Barry also patted Cis on the shoulder. “You should check your bank accounts anyway.” 

“Dreammaster.” Cisco grinned, “it’s the perfect name for her, it’s exactly what it felt like, like she manipulated my dreams until I was with her. And even then, it felt like a dream the whole time.” 

“How are we supposed to catch someone like that?” Barry sighed, “I mean do we have to catch her? She’s not exactly killing anyone and the people she’s going after are practically criminals too, she’s kind of like a Robin Hood. Plus, she likes Cisco.” The Flash pointed out. 

“We’ll definitely have to do more research but I think I know how to catch her.” Cisco grinned.  
~~~~ 

It’s night time again and you visit Cisco once more, you never visited anyone twice in the past before. However, you also never visited anyone you liked before. Cisco is asleep; he looks adorable to you and you slowly climb onto his bed. 

You run your fingers through his soft black locks of hair and smile when he opens his eyes. His eyes widen and he smiles a bit slowly and begins to get up wrapping his arms around you. 

“You came back….” The nerd smiles at you and you smile back, ready to tell him you would always come back when he suddenly kisses you. It feels desperate and you kiss him back with as much emotion. 

You didn’t feel the restraints until it was too late and you looked at Cisco in confusion as you tried to pull your hands free. You’re trapped in some kind of specialized handcuffs. Out of terror, you try to use your powers but suddenly you feel dizzy. 

“Cisco…? What is this?” You look into his eyes. 

“You used me.” Cisco frowns at you and turns his head away. “I thought you were a figment of my imagination but you’re a thief, Dreamwalker. What I don’t get is why you went after me.” He looks at you and you flinch, his gaze is full of hurt and anger. 

“I...I never meant to hurt you. I really like you. You don’t remember me.” You look down, bite your lower lip and continue, “I first noticed you at Jitters, I worked there part-time. I also worked part-time at Chaotic Comics, you frequent there a lot. I tried to talk to you a few times but you were always focused on my more attractive co-workers, or you were busy with work. We did talk a few times, and we laughed about science fiction. I asked you out and you cancelled on me at last minute.” You look up at him as he starts to realize and remember you. 

“[y/n]? You look so different.” Cisco looks you up and down. “And...You liked me this whole time?” 

You nod and turn your head away, “I’ve been very into you for a very long time. That’s why I visited you, I thought maybe I could finally get you outta my system last night.” You shrug and smile a bit sadly, “But even if you did reciprocate my feelings, having a relationship now is kind of hard, I’m not exactly on the physical plane at all times if you know what I mean. It’s a lot of energy just to be here, but the handcuffs are helping…”You smirk and wink, “They’re a bit kinky though aren’t they?” 

Cisco flushes and clears his throat, “I did like you back… a lot. I just, with S.T.A.R. labs and the accelerator, I haven’t had time to get in touch with you. I also hadn’t seen you at your workplaces and heard you just quit out of the blue, I didn’t think you wanted to be found.” 

“I’ve been busy too.” You hold up the handcuffs again. 

“Yeah, busy stealing from billionaires that are on the top 40 eligible bachelor list.” Cisco frowns and remembers what he was supposed to find out. 

“Well, it’s kind of hard to find a job like this.” You motion to yourself. “I started stealing to take care of my mother, she got really sick Cis. Once she got better I started anonymously donating large sums of the money to charities that the people I stole the cash from were against.” You look at him, “I didn’t do anything with those guys. They mean nothing to me.” 

“I’m guessing the money can’t be tied to you at all.” Cisco frowns while trying to think of anyway that the crimes can be tied to you. 

“Nope. It’s all gone. Except what I put in my mom’s account but that was all done from a secret offshore account, can’t be traced to me and no one would think she stole anything.” You look into Cisco’s eyes, “She needs that money Cisco, she’s old, disabled and has a lot of pets.” 

Cisco sighs and rolls his eyes, “Fine, but in the morning I’m taking you to S.T.A.R labs and you’ll have to keep that a secret from my friends.” 

You smile, lean forward and kiss him slowly, “How about we start over?” You get a bit closer to him. You take on a fake accent, “My name is [l/n], [f/n] [l/n].” You both giggle a bit, “I’m a superhuman who isn’t always here and I’m madly crushing on a giant nerd scientist. ” 

Cisco smiles at you, “My name is Cisco Ramon, I’m a mechanical engineer-” You playfully shove him, “I mean I’m a ‘giant nerd scientist’ who is currently crushing on a superhuman who ‘isn’t always here’. I have dubbed her Dreammaster.” 

“Dreammaster is a good alias.” You kiss him. “If you can figure out how to get me to be solid all of the time we can repeat last night.” You nibble his lower lip as he pulls back. 

“You have to stop stealing first, especially if we’re going to get together.” Cisco gives you a stern look and you snort. 

“I’ll stop entering strangers’ dreams to get quick cash. Scouts honor.” You kiss him again. “Especially if you’ll be my boyfriend.”


End file.
